Branwen’s Rose
by Rose Branwen
Summary: Summer cries quietly as she holds her baby girl. Ruby Rose. Summer was lucky to have kept the young child alive, but she knows that she will pass soon and Salem will soon find her. A raven with red eyes peers from the branches and the two make eye contact. Raven shifts into her human form and kneels next to her teammate and friend. “I will take the child to Tai.” Summer weakly s
1. Chapter One

_Summer cries quietly as she holds her baby girl. Ruby Rose. Summer was lucky to have kept the young child alive, but she knows that she will pass soon and Salem will soon find her._

 _A raven with red eyes peers from the branches and the two make eye contact._

 _Raven shifts into her human form and kneels next to her teammate and friend. "I will take the child to Tai."_

 _Summer weakly shakes her head. "Salem will look for her there. Raven… Please…"_

 _Raven looks at the small child laying in her teammates hands and closing her eyes before reopening them. A determination that Summer hadn't seen in them since their years at Beacon. "I'll do my best Summer."_

 _Summer smiles and strokes her daughters hair. "Rose Branwen. A fitting name for the daughter of the Raven." Summer stares at her young girl and smiles softly. "I love you my little rose. You'll do great things someday…"_

 _Summer's silver eyes glaze over and Ruby… No Rose stirs slightly, peering up into Raven's eyes._

 _Her brothers shouts for Summer, causing Raven to act quickly as she hears them getting closer. Raven scoops the young child up and disappears into the forest, her new daughter in hand. She will do everything in her power to make sure Rose survives…_

Rose stands next to Raven as she stares down at her mothers grave, a soft smile on her face. Silver glances up to meet red. "Thank you mom, for taking care of me. Ruby Rose is Summer's daughter. But Rose is yours."

Raven smiles down at the young girl and nods in approval. "Then let us return. There is much to do before we begin training tomorrow, seeing how you need new bullets."

Rose enters the red swirling portal, leaving behind a snowy cliff to a leafy green forest and the smell of fire.

The bandits greet the Chief's daughter with respect, knowing from second hand experience what disrespect would bring them.

Rose heads towards her favourite spot in the camp. The blacksmith. The smithy being a very dear friend to Rose, teaching her how to design and create her own weapon. The man acting very much like an uncle to her.

"If it isn't my favourite scythe's Master." The Smith calls out.

Rose smiles and takes a seat, grabbing materials to care for her scythe. Guardian Rose. A sleeker, lighted design from her first scythe ever built. Crescent Rose will always hold a place in Rose's heart.

But why exactly a scythe? Rose has held many weapons and has gotten a feel for their 'personalities' she calls it. The sword is a trusty friend, willing to defend your armour. But a scythe, a scythe is cruel, with its blade pointed back at the user, it's bloodthirsty and doesn't care who it comes from. Even if it's from a friend or the wielder.

Rose thought of her mom, Raven, when she first wielded a scythe. She of course immediately took to the weapon, much to Raven's surprise and happiness.

Of course with Rose unable to learn from a scythe master herself, she watched videos of Uncle Qrow fighting and adapted what she learned from that into her own style.

As Rose finishes sharpening her weapon and checking that everything is correctly working, Raven takes that time to approach her daughter.

"Come Rose. There are some things I need to take care of in Vale. It will be a perfect opportunity for you to get those bullets you need." A portal opens next to Raven and the two enter an alleyway.

Both bid goodbye to each other and go their separate ways.

Rose towards Dust Till Dawn…


	2. Chapter Two

Rose enters the small shop, black cloak flowing around her shoulders. She nods to the Shopkeep and heads towards the back where the weapons magazines sit.

Finding the newest issue, she begins to flip through it, feeling rather bored as the shop owner goes through his stores of bullets to find the ones she needs.

Minutes pass by and the bell on the door rings, catching both Rose's attention and the shopkeepers.

Immediately Rose recognises the man in the bowler cap. Roman Torchwick. A new big shot mob boss here in Vale, stealing and compiling dust.

Thus putting everyone on high alert and making thievery that much harder for the young Rose. Irritation flits through her vision as one of the henchmen spots her.

Before he can even speak, Rose has kicked him through the window, her following shortly behind. She kicks the red sunglasses from his face and sighs. Hei's men, guess she won't be killing anyone tonight.

Rose flicks her hand out to the side and Guardian Rose jumps from her waist to her hand. Swinging the weapon around her, she watches as Torchwick and his pets exit the store.

Before they can react, each and everyone of Torchwicks men are on the ground groaning, causing Torchwick to shake fearfully in his boots as he gazed into those gleaming silver eyes.

"Hello Torchwick." Rose smirks and folds her weapon. "Pleasure to meet a fellow criminal. Do try and be more careful."

Roman's cigar drops from his mouth as he stares at the young girl on shock. Her? A criminal?

Rose heard the sound of a bullhead and sighs. "I guess that's your ride. And it seems a Huntress has arrived. Attack me and I'll pretend to have accidentally shot you up towards the bullhead."

Roman shakes himself and smirks. "It was a pleasure meeting you Red." Roman rund towards the young teen and as she swings her scythe down towards him, Roman gets the hint and jumps on the blade, watching as he is flung in the air, to be caught by Cinder's outstretched hand.

Both quickly make their way to the cockpit to avoid the incoming huntress.

"Who was that?" Cinder asks as Roman flies the two away. "An ally it seems."

Back on the ground, Glynda runs towards the cloaked girl, growling as she watches Roman get away.

She turns towards the cloaked girl and freezes in shock as silver eyes meet hers.

Rose glances around the smallholding cell in annoyance, completely ignoring Glynda's words. Raven had warned her that the professor could be annoying. She know understands why.

The door opens and in steps a silver haired male, holding a plate of cookies and a cup. Rose's eyes narrow as she spots the familiar male. He is the reason that her mom is the way she is now.

Professor Ozpin.

"Rose…" Ozpin leans in close to the girls face, making her rather uncomfortable. "You… have silver eyes."

Rose narrows her eyes at the man and tersely nods. "Yes. So it seems I do."

He shakes his head and takes a seat before pulling out a scroll. "Now where did you learn to do this?"

A video of Rose fighting the henchmen plays.

Rose tilts her head. "Well I taught myself in the forests of Anima."

Ozpin sets the cookies in front of Rose. "I see… It's just I've only seen one other scythe wielder if that skill before. A dusty, old crow…"

Rose stares at the cookies before looking back up to Ozpin. "Now you've seen two."

A deep chuckle escapes Ozpin as he sets the scroll down. "Very true. Now what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing in the forests of Anima? Wild Grimm roam those parts you now. As do bandits."

Rose stares Ozpin right in the eye as he takes a sip. "My mother died when I was young and I have never met my father. Bandits raised me for a while before I left to grow stronger on my own. I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asks and the girl nods her head. "Do you know who I am?"

Rose nods again. "Your Professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon."

Ozpin smiles. "Hello." Rose nods in greeting. "You want to come to my school?"

Rose thinks back to a conversation she had with Raven. A hunter's school would be a perfect opportunity to hone her skills. "Yes."

Ozpin glances back to Glynda who rolls her eyes before returning back to Rose. "Well. Okay. I hope to see you there for initiation day."

Rose smirks and nods. "Of course Professors. Now I must get back." With that the young girl leaves the cell after being released and disappearing into the dark street.

Ozpin takes another sip of his coffee. "Call Qrow and Tai. It seems Ruby Rose has been found."

Glynda nods and heads in the direction to the airships.

Rose disappears down an alley and pulls out her scroll. Seeing no messages, she guesses Raven is still busy, so she heads towards Hei's to apologise.

The club entrance is blocked by a guard but one look at Rose, he steps aside to let the young girl in.

Music thrums through the floor as the DJ jams out, people moving against each other in a sea of people. Spotting Hei at the bar, she walks towards it and takes a seat.

Hei walks up and smiles. "Ah! Rose! The only competent person here!" He throws a glare at some henchmen who sweat. Hei turns back to the girl. "What brings you here?"

Rose smiles at the crime boss and signals another bartender for a drink. "Just waiting on mom. She had something to do here in Vale."

Hei nods and slides a drink towards another customer. "That's fair. You should've been here the other week. Had some blonde asking around for Raven and you. Well except she called you Ruby, she trashed the place."

Rose winces and accepts the drink from the other bartender, sipping on it to find the cool drink refreshing. "Thanks for the coke Jim!" Rose calls out and turns back to Hei. "That must've been expensive. Did you give her anything?"

Hei shakes his head. While many may not know it, Rose is acting boss of Hei and his men. Raven told her it was always good to have allies in places people wouldn't think of. Hei just happens to be one of them.

A swirling red portal opens next to Rose and she sighs. "I have to go now. Thanks for your time Hei. And I apologise ahead of time." She drops a couple of lien on the counter before entering the portal.

Leaving behind the noisy nightclub for the sleepy forest of Anima.

"Did you get your bullets?" Raven asks as the young girl walks through the portal.

Rose lets out a groan and slaps her face. She knew she forgot something.


End file.
